the world biggest surprise
by demonsoul22
Summary: wally west a.k.a kid flash is a girl but the world the justice league and most of her team thinks shes a girls the only people who know the truth is the flash, batman, and her boyfriend robin but how the team and most of the league find out she really a girl is in the most awkward and crazy way possible read more to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

HELLO im am demonsoul22 coming at you with my very first fanfic ever so please be nice and the is strong language and some fluff here and there and if you don't like fluff then don't read p.s i do not own young justice now LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED

wally was in her room in the cave bored out of her there was nothing for her to do it was a slow mission week and everyone else had something to do. artemis ,magen, rocet, and zatanna had went out on their little girls night out and again didn't bother to as if she wanted to go AGAIN sure wally was a tomboy but it didn't mean she didn't like to hang out with other girls, and aqualad was in atlantis and superboy was visiting the kents and her boyfriend robin was doing the dynamic duo with batman so she was all alone. i am sooo bored'' she groan laying in her bed eating her third bag of chips but was interrupted by the computer announcing someone was coming through the teleporter.

''recognize robin 103'' at that she dash to the center of the cave to meet him ''babe what are you doing here'' she ask as she put her arms around his neck '' crime fighting went faster then we expected so bats let me come over ... hey where is everyone anyway'' he as as his hands slide to her back '' oh well the girls are boy and kalder and conner won't be back here till tomorrow so...'' she whispered into his ear so he could get were she was going at ''so how about we have some fun while we have the place to ourselves'' he said with a grin as his hands went down to her rearend ''ha ha someone hurry hmmm let's go takes this to my room okay'' she said in a low tone as she took his hand led him to her room for some late night fun.

with the girls

''im telling you z robin is so into you you should ask him out'' artemis said as the girls were walking back to the cave after a night on the town ''really i mean robin is cute and all but i don't think he likes me i that way'' she reply with a blush dancing across her face ''come on girl he is so into you he's just might be shy to make the first move'' rocket stated ''she might be right zatanna besides you to would make a super cute couple'' magen said trying to encourage her friend. ''all right alright next time i see rombin ill as him out happy'' zatanna ask a little flustered ''yes'' her friends said in union

timeskip by superboy six pack

robin and wally were so into their cuddling that they didn't hear the computer voice announcing the girls arrival ''hay wheres kid mouth i thought he be...'' artemis ddin't finish speaking because in the silence of the cave they could here noises of of pleasure ''guys ... what is that'' magen as starting to feel embarrassed just by hearing the sounds bouncing off the caves walls ''i don't want to know'' rocket said and feeling the tension around her ''guys you don't think wally brought someone ov...'' ''oh my god wally'' all the girls went into shock after hearing the boy wonder calling out wally name at this zatanna never left more like an idiot than right now but they were all back to reality when they say something that blew their minds away it way the sight of wally walking out in nothing but over size t shirt with no bra and covered in sweat '' hi guys i didn't think you be back so early'' she said knowing she had some explaining to do but before she could say anything else all hell broke loose. ''YOUR A GIRL'' ''HOW LONG'' ''IS ROBIN HERE'' ''WHAT WERE YOU TO JUST DOING'' all of them except zatanna still looking at her with a cross of shock and jealousy were screaming questions wally was hoping nothing could go worst but the universe just had to add on some more crazy shit '' wally what's going on...oh hi guys'' robin said felling weird and embarrassed because all he had on was his mask and a pare of black boxers. wally was thinking if anything else was to happen she would die and and something did happen but only 100 times worst recognize batman 175, recognize the flash 927, recognize black canary 018 recognize aqualad 006, recognize superboy 347 this is when wally realize that her life is over big time.

okay end of chapter one pleas review and leave comments and ideas for the next chapter so until than demonsoul22 is out


	2. Chapter 2

hello beautiful readers I know its been awhile but im back with even more crazy stuff for wally and the team heads up flash backs of how kf and robin started dating which may have some lemon in it if u no like u no read p.s. I do not own young justice but I wish I did so know let the fun times begin .

''YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY DO YOU HEAR ME WHICH MEANS NO GOING TO THE CAVE, NO, MISSONS NO TV, CELLPHONES , OR COMPUTER AND NO RUNNING OF TO SEE THAT BASTERD OF A SO CALLED BOYFRIEND OF YOURS DO YOU HEAR ME'' a very piss flash scream to his niece who dash up the stairs ''YEAH HAY WHILE YOUR AT IT WHY DON'T YOU TAKE AWAY MY LEGS AND BREATHING PRIVILEGES TO'' she scream back with poison dripping in every word '' GO TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU KNOW WHAT NO DINNER UNTIL YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND IS READY TO APOLOGIZE''

'' WHAT FINE IM SORRY FOR DOING A BEAUTFUL THING WITH THE BOY I LOVE'' wally yelled as she march to her room but was cut off by the flash who stand right in front of her.

'' b..b.. beautiful '' ''YOU THINK WHAT YOU TO DID WAS BEAUTIFUL IT WAS RECKLESS AND STUPIED AND YOUR NEVER ALLOWED TO SEE THE SON OF A BITCH AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME'' berry said looking down at the young speedster

'' I hate you'' wally whisper under her breath as she went around berry and into her room hoping that he didn't hear and at the same time he did

'' what did you say young lady '' he said with a stern voice but praying on the inside she didn't say what he heard.

'' i said i HATE YOU'' SLAM, berry just stood there the moment replying over and over until finally he realize what he had to do he went down stairs and out the front door without alerting wally he left and made his way to the nearest zeta-tup to gotham

with wally

wally was sitting in her bed eating her secret stash of junk food worried that her uncle / father figure would live up to his word about not letting her see her little birdie again she still remembers how they starting dating which was also the day they were no longer virgins

flashback time heads up lemon

it was health week all over the country which also ment safe sex and robin and wally were at wayne manner playing video games getting pizza and drinking soda until wally being the goof she is spilled it all over her ''oh man this was my favorite shirt''

''relax i got some spars clothes you can wear just take a shower'' as wally went into the bathroom striping down to her barthdat suit robin came in with out knocking thinking wally was still dress but walked in on seeing one hell of a body until wally starting throwing random things at him and yelling for him to get out. after wally came out she say robin sitting cross legged on his bed with a pillow on his lap.

'' dude what wrong got a boner ha ha '' wally joked but robin face told her she was right and for some reason call it lust or and act bravery she took of all her clothes and reach in her bag for a condom she got at school for health week and sat next to robin who face was as red as a apple.

'' wally what are you doing ''

what we both want im tired of faking im happy just being friends dick and i know you are t..umm um ...mmm'' she moan as dick kiss her and took the piece of rubber from her hand and put it on and just jam himself in her.

''oow take it easy it my first time'' she said trying to hold back the pain in her voice but robin waited to long to stop and he fuck her until she came 5 time after that they told each other they love one another

end of flash back wally was red in the face for a moment then got up and got dress she didn't care what berry said she love rob and she wasen't gonna stop seeing him even if the flash said so then she dash out the front door to a near by zeta-tub to gotham to see her little birdie.

what u guys think just leave comments and ideas for chapter three and there gonna be all sorts of hell for bobn and wally until then keep reading stay pretty and don't eat foam.


End file.
